Ultima VII Create Item List
The items listed are for Ultima VII with the Forge of Virtue add-on. To access the Cheat menu, start the game with Ultima7 ABCD(Alt-255). Then use F2 to access the menu. Use ©reate Item to make something. Frame is 0, unless specified otherwise. Note: This list will not work with Ultima VII Part Two, due to the different programming. Weapons * 278- Musket * 474- Sling * 547- Magic Sword * 548- Hoe of Destruction * 549- Lightning Whip * 550- Boomerang * 551- Fire Sword * 552- Magic Axe * 553- Firedoom Staff * 555- Hawk * 557- Juggernaut Hammer * 559- MageBane * 561- Great Dagger * 562- Death Scythe * 563- Blowgun * 564- Poison Dagger * 567- Sword of Defense * 589- Pitchfork * 591- Main gauche * 592- Spear * 593- Throwing Axe * 594- Dagger * 566- Morning Star * 597- Bow * 598- Crossbow * 599- Sword * 600- Two-Handed Hammer * 601- Two-Handed Axe * 602- Two-Handed Sword * 603- Halberd * 604- Glass Sword * 606- Magic Bow * 608- Decorative Sword * 618- Scythe * 622- Whip * 623- Small Hammer * 624- Pick * 629- Lightning Wand * 630- Fire Wand * 635- Custom Sword * 636- Serpentine Dagger * 637- Serpentine Sword * 647- Triple Crossbow * 659- Mace * 702- Cannon Ammunition * 417- Magic Bolts * 554- Burst Arrow * 556- Magic Arrow * 558- Lucky Arrow * 560- Love Arrow * 568- Tseramed Arrow * 703- Cannonball * 722- Arrow * 568- Crossbow Bolt Armor Leather * 569- Leather Armor * 574- Leather Leggings * 579- Leather Gloves * 582- Leather Collar * 1004- Leather Helm * (for Boots, see here.) Chain * 539- Chain Coif * 571- Chain Armor * 575- Chain Leggings Plate * 353- Greaves * 541- Great Helm * 573- Plate Armor * 576- Plate Leggings * 580- Gauntlets * 586- Gorget Shields * 543- Buckler * 545- Curved Heater * 572- Wooden Shield * 578- Spiked Shield * 609- Kite Shield Other * 542- Crested Helm * 570- Scale Armor * 584- Kidney Belt * 585- Shoes * 588- Swamp Boots * 836- Antique Armor Magic Armor * 383- Magic Helm * 663- Magic Shield * 666- Magic Armor * 686- Magic Leggings * 835- Magic Gauntlets * 843- Magic Gorget * (for Magic Boots, see here.) Money * 644- Gold Coin * 645- Gold Nugget * 646- Gold Bar * 760- Gem Unique Items * 638- Caddellite Helm * 649- Silver Serpent Venom * 704- Powder Keg * 756- Caltrops * 761- Spellbook * 771- Rudyom's Wand * 772- Honey * 785- Orb of the Moons * 838- Avatar Costume * 855- Fellowship Staff * 914- Blackrock Chunk Provisions * 159- Pocketwatch * 178- Cloth Map of Britannia * 284- Sundial * 377- Food * 583- Bedroll * 595- Torch * 627- Lockpick * 648- Sleeping Powder * 650- Sextant * 800- Chest * 801- Backpack * 802- Bag * 803- Basket * 804- Crate * 810- Bucket * 819- Barrel * 827- Bandages Forge of Virtue Items * 707- The Black Sword Rings * 295- Wedding Ring * 296- Invisibility Ring * 297- Gold Ring * 298- Regeneration Ring Special Items These items are listed with their Item number, as well as their Frame number. Cloaks * 285 - Cloaks: ** 0- Gray Cloak ** 1- Green Cloak ** 2- Fur Cloak Virtue Stones * 330 - Virtue Stones: ** 0- Yellow Stone of Compassion ** 1- Red Stone of Valor ** 2- Blue Stone of Honesty ** 3- Orange Stone of Sacrifice ** 4- Green Stone of Justice ** 5- Purple Stone of Honor ** 6- Black Stone of Humility ** 7- White Stone of Spirituality Potions * 340 - Potions: ** 0- Blue (Sleep) ** 1- Yellow (Healing) ** 2- Red (Cure Poison) ** 3- Green (Poison) ** 4- Orange (Awaken) ** 5- Purple (Protection) ** 6- White (Illumination) ** 7- Black (Invisibility) ** 8- Glowing Red (Mana) Musket Ammo * 581 - Musket Ammo: ** 7- Pouch of Bullets Boots * 587 - Boots: ** 0- Leather Boots ** 1- Magic Boots Rings * 640 - Rings: ** 0- Yellow Ring ** 1- Blue Ring Items * 675 - Items: ** 0- Gavel ** 10- Parrot ** 11- Abacus ** 16- Hand Mirror Lenses * 726 - Lenses: ** 0- Blue Lens of Humans ** 1- Purple Lens of Gargoyles Stuffed Dolls * 742 - Stuffed Dolls: ** 0- Dinosaur Doll ** 1- Troll Doll Cages * 747 - Cages: ** 0- Glowing Soul Cage ** 1- Soul Cage Ethereal Ring * 759 - Ethereal Ring: ** 0- Ethereal Ring ** 1- Enchanted Ethereal Ring Hourglasses * 839 - Hourglasses: ** 0- Antique Hourglass ** 1- Enchanted Hourglass Reagents * 842 - Reagents: ** 0- Black Pearl ** 1- Blood Moss ** 2- Nightshade ** 3- Mandrake Root ** 4- Garlic ** 5- Ginseng ** 6- Spider Silk ** 7- Sulfurous Ash Runes of Virtue * 877 - Runes of Virtue: ** 0- Rune of Compassion (Heart) ** 1- Rune of Justice (Scales) ** 2- Rune of Humility (Shepherd's Staff) ** 3- Rune of Spirituality (Ankh) ** 4- Rune of Valor (Sword) ** 5- Rune of Sacrifice (Tear) ** 6- Rune of Honor (Cup) ** 7- Rune of Honesty (Hand) Jewelry * 955 - Jewelry: ** 0- Ankh Amulet ** 1- Fellowship Medallion ** 2- Missing Locket ** 3- Red Locket ** 4- Blue Locket ** 5- Green Locket ** 6- Purple Locket ** 7- Talisman of Infinity ** 8- Talisman of Truth ** 9- Talisman of Courage ** 10- Talisman of Love Blackrock Prisms * 981 - Blackrock Prisms: ** 0- Blackrock Sphere Prism ** 1- Blackrock Cube Prism ** 2- Blackrock Pyramid Prism Category:Cheats Category:Ultima VII